tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Berserker (Fate/Island - Koschei the Deathless)
|master= Aoi Ikimori |jspirit= 死のないコシェイ |class= Berserker |alignment= Neutral Evil |phantasm= EX |strength= A+ |endurance= EX |agility= A+ |mana= A |luck= C- |cskill1= Mad Enhancement |cskill1value= EX |cskill2= Mana Replacement |cskill2value= A |cskill3= Riding |cskill3value= A+ |cskill4= Divinity |cskill4value= B |skill1= Battle Continuation |skill1value= A+ |skill2= Magecraft |skill2value= A++ |skill3= Double Summon |skill3value= A |np1= Igla Dusha: The Soul In a Needle |np1target= Anti-Unit(Self) |np1rank= EX |np2= Kladenets: Self-Swinging Unbroken Steel Sword |np2target= Anti-Army |np2rank= A++ |np3= Keprav Agatcha: The Emerald Spear That Pierces Through Invincibility |np3target= Anti-Personnel |np3rank= A+++ }} |qualclasses = Saber, Lancer, Rider and Caster | height = 183 cm | weight = 76 kg | gender = Male | hairc = Brown | eyec = Green | birthp = Russia | bday = | bloodt = | armament =Spear and Sword | likes =Dead people, benevolent people | dislikes =Living people, immortality | talent =Ressurect people by evil means | enemy =Dazbog Tsaverich | imagecol = Black and green }} Koschei the Deathless (ネーム, Shi no Nai Koschei) also known as Sane Berserker(元気バーサーカー, Genki Bāsākā), is one of the Berserker-class Servants in the Avalon Archipelago Holy Grail War of Fate/Island. Profile Identity Sane Berserker's True Name is Koschei the Deathless, the greatest villain in slavic mythology and russian fairy tales. He is depicted as a originaly good man, who turned himself immortal using magic to pull out his own soul from his body and put it in a needle. After that, Koschei gets insane and became a criminal, killing lots and lots of people in his supposed bloodlust. After being captured and tortured for over a thousand years, Koschei was released from his prison in the bottom of a well by the famous slavic hero prince Ivan Tsaverich who Koschei helps in his adventures and became a close friend. In the poem that leads to his death, Koschei, who have a case with Ivan's wife, steals the magical sword of the prince, Kladenets and also kills his once beloved friend by throwing him in the same well they met and setting him on fire. Years after, another lover of Koschei, the Goddess of Death Morana, convince the necromancer to tell her the secret of his immortality. Koschei sees the true intentions of the goddess, but tired of living, the immortal teachs her how he could be killed. Morana tells her son with Ivan, the demigod Dazbog, that Koschei can only be killed if his soul is given back to his body, by jabbing him with the magical needle containing his soul. Dazbog travels to a island in the Lost Phantom Sea and there he fought with some monsters and gets the needle. Dazbog travels back to home and fight against Koschei. After a long battle that took some days off, Dazbog, completely underpowered in relation to his rival, could finally kill the immortal magician by breaking the golden egg where the needle was stored on the forehead of Koschei. Appearance Koschei seens to be a young man since he never passed the twenties due to his immortality. A atletic man with brown hair and deep and fearful emerald-like green eyes that according to stories freeze his enemies if he starry at them for too long. He have a very bored and inexpressive semblant, rarely smiling or demosntrating any feeling, even fear or rage. He is said to be beautiful enough to catch the attention of a queen and even a goddess even having a body covert by several scars due to a thousand years of torture. He commonly dress up himself with a black armor and a dark-brown fur cape, having a skull like horned helmet when fully armored. Personality Koschei was once a good and wise magician and also a hero from the Age of Gods, a man who loves the duty of protcting the innocent children and women and who deeply hated his parental bond with the evil Black God. Koschei changed a lot after his experience get success: once his soul was separated from his body, the once lovable and friendly man became a inexpressive cold-blooded devil. He don't feel pain. He don't feel fear. He don't feel even love. That change is something Koschei doesn't understood from the start. He became one of the monsters he once fought against. And he never really cared for that. He never cared for anything since he became immortal. Koschei lost his humanity, so nothing more matters to him. He kills without thinking twice. He uses his magic to evil and selfish means. But he doesn't like to be that. He wants to turn back into a human. He tried to have a friend... Who he have killed. Koschei just killed the man who saved his life. His only friend. He tried to love, first a queen, the wife of his friend, but he couldn't. So he tried to love a goddess who was deeply in love with him. But again Koschei failed. He is a good man without a good soul. Koschei wants to get his humanity back without losing his immortality, by that he will do anything... Even turn his own Master into a corpse puppet. Roles Fate/Whatever THIS SERVANT WAS SUMMONED BY BLABLA Abilities Koschei have a pretty unique way of fighting. However being a steamed mage of the Age of Gods, specializing in necromancy and using it as his main magical style, he is also a demigod and a hero, son of Czernobog, the Black God from slavic mythology, and as any other slavic demigod he is a capable hand to hand warrior with enormous prowess in his swordmanship and spearmanship. He combines his spearmanship with green explosive fireballs and also gem magic focused in emeralds and water magic to get massive combos of crushing damage upon his oponent in teh intention of slaying it fast enough to go home without gaining any single wound. Koschei uses the stolen sword of Ivan Tsaverich Kladenets: Self-Swinging Unbroken Steel Sword as a support projectile, since the blade can move freely by it's own. The sword is powerful and fast enough to take down many missiles one next other in a barrage, having the power to be called an nuclear weapon itself, easily reaching the mach 2.0 speed. His Magecraft skill combined with his Double Class skill that gives him the attributes of an Caster-Class Servant, Koschei can make high level spellcasting of the Age of the Gods, able to even kill and resurrect his own Master as a zombified slave. He also uses necromancy combined with his Riding skill do mount a living-dead horse. Koschei's main strenght is his two Noble Phantasms of his own: Igla Dusha: The Soul In A Needle, a needle where his soul is hidden. The Needle is caged in a magical box equivalent to a Reality Marble that can't be touched or destroyed. Inside the box exists a fearful Divine Beast, a lion hiding a goose, a hare, a diamond and the magical needle in it's belly, inside a golden egg. While without his soul, Koschei is compelte immortal, he can be wounded, destroyed, but can't die, being able even to regenerating itself instantly after be turned into particles when entering in contact with water. His other Noble Phantasm, Keprav Agatcha: Emerald Spear That Pierces Through Invincibility, is a black spear with a emerald blade that supposed to be his primal weapon as a hero but never was directly named or cited in his or Ivan's legends. It's a Divine Construct given to him by his divine vile father that can kill anything piercing through any type of immortality or invincibility, givin more damage how stronger the enemy hitten by it is. Turning Koschei in a perfect Servant to kill Servants naturaly stronger than himself. He can also maintain his sanity due to his first personal Noble Phantasm, once he have no soul, he can't be taken by insanity. In that case, the only fact that he have no fears and feel no pain is a suficient catalyst to he being summoned as a Berserker.